


短文两则半

by MemoyC



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Earth3 - Freeform, Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Reboot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>没羞没臊的坏人组</p>
            </blockquote>





	短文两则半

**Author's Note:**

> 如题。粗口超级多。那个半篇是还没写完……

1.Endlessly

 

+++

 

欲望是没有穷尽的。

背骨撞碎了窗户的瞬间、汤玛斯盯着对方迎着月色的蓝眼睛这样想着，然后过滤掉下一秒四肢百骸传来的痛楚、只提取快感、快感、还是快感。是的，他做的所有一切，都是为了去汲取去维持去延长去享受那种电光火石的愉悦——他唯一的给养。杀戮也好，布局也好，金钱权利，你死我亡，哪怕是弊大于利的蠢事，偶尔为之，只要最终能让他满意的享受那种愉悦的战栗。

所以。  
夜枭在呼啸的夜风中用爪子巴上终极人的后颈，仿佛用上整个身体的全部力量磨蹭着彼此紧贴的下体；一座又一座掠过的城市在他们身下缩小成细密交织的光网，高空的风冰冷如刀锋，而他一把甩掉自己羽翼状的披风，以更加挑衅的方式咬上那男人的脖子。  
所以，他可以不介意终极人的愚蠢。  
因为他们同样忠实于欲望，只是享受与获得的方式有所不同。  
终极人只懂得直接夺取，他可以，也因而获取了最直接的满足。汤玛斯不愿意承认，但是第一次遇见这男人的时候，对方他妈的好像就是个神，飞翔、力量、速度、能力，无人能挡其之所欲。  
无人能挡。

所以，他憎恨他，想杀了他。  
嫉妒。如此凶烈而一如欲望般原始。

终极人撕掉他最后一片盔甲，他感觉到冷，又浑身燃烧难耐灼热。对方一把捏起他的下巴重新间隙之前的接吻，而他毫不顾及仍旧扎痛的肺而热情回应，舔吻、吸吮、极尽勾引、然后恶意的技巧躲避，耍弄狮子的过程让人愉悦得嘴角弯起。而终极人也没有让他失望，随即发狠的加重捏着他下颚的手劲，夺走他在疼痛的一瞬间交出的全部控制权。  
于是他们接吻。  
伴随着急速下坠，朝向地心冲刺般，云朵灰飞烟灭，心跳粉碎，旋转，无可阻拦；放大的灯火璀璨，楼宇高耸，街道，喧嚣，整个世界嘶吼着张开了双臂，迎接着他们完美的毁灭的撞击——然后汤玛斯仿佛感觉自己瞬间被撕扯成了两半——触地的前一秒终极人抱着他骤然拉升，转向造成的气浪震碎了周围办公楼的窗，他们穿过无数飞舞反光的玻璃碎片重新向苍穹飞冲，而巨大的向下惯性几乎要压碎汤玛斯的每根骨头筋肉、将他粉碎成渣、压成肉泥；两秒，三秒，他痛不欲生的忍耐着，像每一次的忍耐一样，直到从痛苦里重获新生，直到对方放开他的嘴唇，结束了这一轮上天入地的吻。  
再多一秒，也或许只是零点一秒，哪怕夜枭的身体是被药物强化过的，也绝对再承受不过。

但这感觉真他妈的，操，他妈的棒极了。

“怎么样？”  
他起码过了足足五秒钟，脑袋才在半空中重新运作起来解析出了听到的声音的含义。  
“…………满分。”声线有点嘶哑，终极人看着夜枭喘息着终于拽掉头盔，露出那双湿润而灼亮的蓝色眼睛，逆着月色笑起来。“——再来。我喜欢。”

 

+++

 

在抵达时报广场的水晶球之前，他就已经又射了。  
2688颗水晶在他赤裸的皮肤下面冰凉，而汤玛斯感觉自己才像火焰中正融化流淌着的冰。  
高潮的余韵未散，身上那带着他把衣服碎片扔遍了整个美国、做够了各种空中花样、精力充沛的变态就抬起他的腿又一次挺进来，他仰起脖子，后穴吸允双腿收起，无法控制的从胸腔里滚出一声粘腻的低音。  
“…Thomas…嗯……你这欠操的婊子…”  
一波又一波几乎要把人掏空的快感里，夜枭忽然发现对方的声音其实是很好听的那种。  
Thomas。  
但他不喜欢这个名字。  
男人咬着嘴唇用力绞紧了后穴，让他身上的人不得不顿了动作来阻止溃败。他躺在那里、因连续的高潮而近乎虚脱的疲惫中、看着青筋暴起的对方，为这一瞬间的胜利而露出愉悦欲死的笑容：“叫我Owlman，没种的混球。”  
于是接着便又是狂风暴雨的疼痛，疼痛，疼痛。翻江倒海不知所处。  
又一片水晶在他们身下粉碎，粘液淫靡的声响，肉体碰撞，血液奔流；这里如同就是整个世界的至高点，而他们就是云端的王，极尽所欲，无人能挡，无人能挡。

无人能挡。

“Hey，让这玩意亮起来…”  
“……什么？”  
“这个。”他在对方没有停顿的抽插中哼吟着侧过头去，汗湿的黑发跟手指一起贴上球面的水晶，留下扭曲的水渍。“我想看这玩意…亮起来。”

欲望。

他维持着侧头的姿势，从被情欲染红的眼角看向那拥有能与神匹敌的力量的男人；让颈线与下颚形成完美的夹角，不失时机的随着摇摆的节奏低沉的喘息与呻吟，嘴唇湿润又干渴的张开。

满足我吧。

放浪形骸，又或者无血无肉，只要能得到。

满足我吧  
满足我吧  
满足我吧  
…

——只要能够暂时填满这操蛋的人生。

+++

这是纽约市盛夏的午夜，距离下一个新年还有整整半年的时间，时报广场上标志性的水晶球却忽然亮起。璀璨夺目，如同夜空之中唯一的星。人们仰头观望，发现水晶球不再完美无瑕，漆黑张牙舞爪的分布在发光的水晶上，吞噬、吞噬，直到最终，整颗水晶球全部灭了下去，连同最后一丝天空中的月。

黑夜依旧。  
而白昼还远。

 

Fin

\--------------------------------------

2.Lover of War 

 

沙石落进他张开的嘴里，土覆盖他的头发，后腰还他妈的正好硌着一块深埋入地下的坚硬石头，次次磨蹭他失去护甲的腰脊。   
爆炸的巨响让他耳膜轰鸣脑仁疼痛，而下身的抽插则像是在跟这角力。   
他还带着手套的那只手痉挛似的抓耙着土地，另一只赤裸的则被那混蛋非人的力道钳着压在头顶。夜枭想象手掌里攥着的那些脆弱泥土就是终极人的脖子，操，他要捏碎他，让他也尝尝他正承受的窒息——而事实是他根本只能无法控制的抠抓着无辜的泥土，哪怕那些本是他的手指。操，他恨这样。 

他恨这样。 

又一声巨大的轰鸣，震得他们所处的碎石堆摇摇欲坠。在这圈脆弱又庞大的掩体外面不知正义和罪恶是哪一方又发起一轮猛攻，怒吼和能量爆炸、撞击的声音随着硝烟尘土弥漫满他能汲取的每一口空气。夜枭躺在这世界最可怕的超级恶棍、他的犯罪盟友身下——在这场他们发起的战争的主战场上，无人知晓无人注意的一个遮避处——翅翼破碎身体拧曲，进行着第一恶棍与第二恶棍的私人比赛。大地在他背后发出颤抖的悲鸣，仿佛也是因为这神般的男人的挺动刺入，那双湛蓝的眼睛在翻江倒海的痛感和快感中朝夜枭靠近过来，像是水晶一样。   
“叫两声来听听，Owl？”   
好像他没有正卡着他的咽喉，让空气都成为被给予。   
“…怎么了，你不是很能说么。”   
重重的顶入，那尺寸非人的灼热玩意狠狠钉在他身体深处，夜枭的身体整个都战栗起来，腿部的肌肉绷紧，线条脆弱又强劲。终极人满意的笑了，眯着眼睛欣赏对方难以自制的模样——这比在外面掐死几只小虫委实有意思多了。   
然而下一秒他突然变了脸色，接着一声惨叫极近的在他们的藏身之处之外爆发开来，伴随着液体喷溅，重物扑地。也许只隔着一个巨大的石头，这两个抛下了战斗和部下胡搞的混蛋首领就要被人逮个正着了。   
没人说话也没人动作。   
夜枭的一些装备和小玩意应该还破碎着散落在外面——在他被终极人撞压这片巨大碎石区之前、他们的第一轮热身赛时试图杀死对方的成果。他们不知道外边那会是谁，他或他的部下？玛丽的手下？或者直接是玛丽本人——鉴于他们两个已经在战场上消失了着实有十多分钟了。   
终极人张开听觉试图分辨，然而轰入他耳朵的声音实在太多了，连心跳都大得像是重锤砸在他耳膜上。这是战场，所有人都在玩命喊，调动每根肌肉血管的力量。他犹豫的停了动作，然后眨眼间就被人扳倒。那简直是不可能的速度，他跟光一样快，而被他压在身下的夜枭趁他分神的这一瞬借着巧劲、和凶狠的腰力一下就把他放倒在地。他甚至不知道究竟是怎么发生的、对方就骑在了他身上，胸膛压着胸膛，喘息贴着喘息；那失去了面具的男人一身狼狈，连眼睫上都覆盖着薄薄一层尘土或是硝烟的微粒，他轻微的扭了一下，从下身传来的感觉让终极人仿佛才意识到自己才该是掌控者。   
“嘘……” 小汤玛斯•韦恩伸出那根还完好的包裹着高科技合成皮革的手指，抵在他自己红肿、破裂出血的薄嘴唇上、同时另一只手按下了终极人挺起的上身，用嘶哑的、床上使用的、仅有神能听见的声线开合发音，“别动。”  
他说着，又自顾自的扭着屁股向下将对方吞入得更深了一点，下巴淫荡的扬了起来、腰脊线绷起，再开口时语气却变得像是他们还坐在枯燥无味的会议桌上、正儿八经又十恶不赦的披着文明的皮。他盯着他，眼神挑衅。“…告诉我，政府军那边的情况？”

哈。第三轮。

终极人不满的眉头没来得及皱起来就被笑容顶过。他咧开嘴，毫不掩饰、几乎笑得有点傻，谁让一边操着夜枭这混蛋一边让战场上那群笨蛋早点搞定听起来实在是个不错的方案。他再次张开听力，穿越过整个喧嚣的战场直抵敌人核心，夜枭的心跳混杂在政府军紧张的汇报声和战术部署中，而他握住对方柔韧的腰线，眯起眼睛听着交合处淫秽的粘腻水声让这一切变得更加有趣。  
“…后方，他们总部地下二层有个大后门为我们开着。”  
他如实的报告给他的阴谋家。夜枭的通讯器大概是被他在之前捏成了渣，终极人不认为那家伙没备用的，但他并不太介意再多浪费点力气来完成角色扮演。那只夜枭闭着眼睛摇着身体，思考着，喘息着，他从来不知道那疯子的脑子里转来转去是什么东西，但那又有什么所谓。  
“我方？”  
“…G13和T1都可以用。Superwoman没空。…绿戒真他妈——…好吧，现在他搞定了。”  
“告诉绿戒他们加大牵制力度，让G13小组从西侧绕过去，直接用能力潜进地下。没必要低调，拿到想要的就行了——” 他几乎全部抽了出来、然后换了个角度用力顶了上去，夜枭瞬间顿住了话，那眉间皱起来的样子让终极人觉得简直硬得发痛，然而稍纵即逝、很快对方缓和过了脸色：“……叫他们直接，冲进去，然后Jimmy他们…会知道怎么做。”  
哦。终极人想，他爱死了夜枭因为他的节奏而把句子切成好几截的感觉。  
“等等。”但他试着让自己表示出不满，显得公事公办。“只让你的人进去我可不能放心。”伸手握住那人类脆弱的性器揉捏撸动，“你休想再耍什么小聪明，婊子。”用拇指折磨柔软的顶端，配合着下身的冲撞，逼得对方抓上他的肩膀、五指收紧。“绝对不。”  
然后这韦恩笑了，冰冷而充满讥讽，终极人在会议桌和床上都最他妈恨的那种。  
“…如果你能管得好你那群废物，上次的计划也不会失败了。”  
他薄蓝色的眼珠湿润的，好像刚刚哭过那样泛红，嘴唇亦然。终极人瞪着那对近在咫尺的欠操嘴巴，感觉到有种可怕的冲动——去他妈的后果，他为什么不能就这么把他操成碎片。他为什么不能。易如反掌。让他连发出尖叫的机会都没有。

“耐心点，大块头。”

凌乱的、血腥的、让他兴奋的蒙太奇画面中，终极人听到面前的那双嘴唇这样说。语调不同以往，低沉，但是更加真实——像寂静深海里沉落的一块坚硬的石，让他微微愣了神。夜枭缓慢动作着腰、重新寻找着力点，然后毫不犹豫的沉下身体、收紧臀肉，仰头因这动作而产生的汹涌快感而呻吟喘息。那律动席卷着世界上最强大的男人，像锈海腐蚀钢铁那样侵蚀神眼里聚起的疯狂杀意，直到他只记得这具身体、那对蓝眼睛、还有薄薄的嘴唇。  
巨大的爆炸声回荡在空气里，他们周围的掩体已经开始发出摇摇欲坠的悲鸣。  
“我们是利益共同体，Ultras。”  
摆动，摆动，肉体，喘息。蓝色的瞳孔凝视着他。谁拿走了他的通信器。  
“这世界很快将完全属于我们。”  
嘴唇，他想要那双开合的嘴唇。不是下达指令，不是说些该死的挑衅。  
“——就在这场战争。”

他想要他。

——“你需要我，Clark。”

这是最后一个夜枭能够准确发音的单词。  
神那禁忌的真正名讳；被埋葬被囚禁被抹杀的，高贵的，低贱的，真正名字。  
下一个微秒他被根本无法看到的灼热速度从云端按翻在地，后背再次撞上那块突出地面的石头，双腿被压到胸前摆成难堪的姿势，极近的爆炸已经快要震碎他们藏身的掩体，而神爆发的怒气好像才像是会毁灭一切的东西；部下在他的部署下在一隅之外的世界已经开始了总攻，所谓正义在绝对力量面前节节败退；血流成河，尸体成山，石土崩塌，整个世界被他们在彼此掌中焚烧、唾手可得，而后穴凶猛的抽插让他直接难听的尖叫了出来，什么也再无法留在脑海，哪怕是要去抵抗要去赢的念头都被击成碎片。  
这最后一轮。胜负在即。  
全部的一切都是疯狂的，他究竟会赢得世界还是这非神之神。撕裂的、竭力叫喊的是他，还是那些被杀死、和去杀戮的人们。土块和石头砸在他的身体上了，也许他什么也不会得到，只有一身狼狈的葬身在这片乱石之中才是适合他的结局。  
他总是贪心的。总是的。  
这就是他最大的弱点。  
所以，所以，无论他如何抓住、得到、谋取、掠夺，最后什么也不会、什么也无法——

一瞬间那双深海的眼睛像是薄透得要就这样碎裂开来，他拉长脖颈向后仰去，死死抠抓着终极人手臂的力道凝固了，乃至是呼吸。头顶的最后一点压力支撑终于崩溃，整座天然掩体轰然向他们倒塌下来。而与此同时，掉在夜枭耳畔的通信器、和那灼热的声音，给了他粗糙但是最清晰的回答。

“ G13小队报告：任务成功。政府军已经发出了投降信号。  
——世界是我们的了，长官。 ”

 

“你是我的，Owlman。”

 

Fin.

\------------------------

3.Pain technique

 

+++

夜枭喘息着从地上爬起来，捡起一旁掉落的枪。  
没人不知道辛迪加的二号人物从不使用它。但这一次，他知道这一次不同。他听到了钟声响起、命运在他的血管里沸腾召唤，这是必然要完成的仪式，被翘首以待的最后一幕。  
他将手指扣上扳机，枪口对准了那人的脑袋。  
托马斯韦恩——他的父亲——夜枭的死敌，抬起了头。  
雨势渐大，世界在这一刻只剩下他们两人。另一个韦恩依然没有放弃，他挣扎着试图站起来，但还是因为伤势过重跌了回去。

“动手吧。”年长者最后说。  
脚下，雨水将他们流出的鲜血融汇到了一起。  
夜枭扣动了扳机。

+++

他终于尖叫出声。  
而那枪声依然在他脑海里振聋发聩地回响。

+++

这可是个不容错过的绝佳时机。  
终极人这样想着，忍不住裂开笑容。他太想赶快找到夜枭了，看看那张总是高傲不屑的嘴脸如今会是什么德行。可他又不那么着急，因为追逐无疑也是乐趣的一部分。他又飞过一片住宅区，寻嗅着伤口和鲜血的味道，在高谭的迷雾里辨识那只藏匿在阴影里的猎物，如同趋腐的鹫。  
五分钟后，终极人向着一片破旧的公寓区急速降落下去。  
他没费心去敲门，直接踹飞了那扇门板。新鲜血液的味道率先扑面而来，斑驳墙壁上飞溅着的血迹显然来自床上被割断了脖子的男人，而他要找的人就跨坐在那具尸体上，衣衫尽开，垂着头，灯光下的阴影遮住了他的眼睛。  
终极人走了过去，这过程里夜枭一直一动不动，直到他几乎站到床边，然后那男人惊醒般的猛然出手，精巧的利器擦着终极人的脖颈过去——当然这不可能伤到他分毫。终极人抓住那条的胳膊，甚至为此露出了笑。  
“别紧张，我只是来确认一下你的情况罢了。”  
他们就这样维持这个姿势不合常理的久。终极人感觉自己简直有耐心透了。初闻消息时，他以为对方这次终将结束掉他记录中最刺眼的败笔。长久以来夜枭都是不为所动、掌控一切的姿态。他看起来就像一具装载在人类皮囊之中的精密仪器，冰冷的计算，然后执行，分毫不差，哪怕有什么意外也都是可允许的可矫正误差。  
然而终极人知道——也许是只有他知道，这人究竟有多疯。

夜枭动了动胳膊，终极人松开了他，然后极其缓慢的，对方抬起了头。  
“Ultras——”他说，每一个音节都拉长，古怪像是偏调的乐器，“……我正想你呢。”  
终极人看到那双原本锋利无情的嘴唇卷起一个笑容来。受害人的血溅在这凶手的一边颧骨与唇上，形似妆点，他伸出舌头舔掉唇边的血迹，微微歪过脑袋眨眨眼，就这样笑得好像一个无辜之人。“Ultras，”他又叫他，这次找准了音调，那呼唤轻软又温柔，带着点可怜兮兮的味道，终极人在对方重复的呢喃中像石头般不为所动，任由吃人塞壬一边吟唱一边将胳膊缠上他的脖颈，胸膛靠上他的胸膛。他在他耳边吐息轻吟，每一口呼出的气体都带着着酒精、毒品、硝烟与精液的味道，半眯着眼睛，像迷途的羔羊。  
“Ultras……”夜枭的手指沿着他的胸线下滑，经过起伏的腹肌，勾勒起终极人腿间的形状来。他一滩软泥似的几乎要挂在他身上，嘴唇几次蹭过另一个人强壮的下巴与脖颈，看起来急需解救。  
终极人仍旧没有动。他任由他动作，等他的喘息慢慢变得不耐烦，手指变得粗暴，轻软的哼咛变成缓慢但切齿的啃咬，等这只食肉的猛禽撕破伪装露出锋利的爪子。  
“操你的，Kent.”  
这就是了。终极人笑了，在对方准备掏出氪石的瞬间伸手扣住那只手腕后反扭，将人顶压在墙壁上。  
“你本能做得比这有趣一百倍，伙计。”他愉快的欣赏着夜枭被他这样压制的姿态，贴上他的耳后压低声音：“所以看来没能杀掉你老爹确实让你很受伤呢。”  
他掌下的躯体立即绷紧了，那是攻击的前兆——终极人在这千分之一秒裂开嘴、这才找到好戏终于要正式开场的感觉——夜枭的手腕以刁钻的角度扭了一下、迫使他身后的控制者下意识松开钳制，而他借着这一下的松懈向后猛撞同时腾出空间来踏上墙壁腾起身体，从终极人头顶跃过，在落地过程中利用惯性和巧劲将后者反手摔了出去。  
不过两秒，终极人撞在房间里的一个破写字台上，压塌了它。这位世界上最可怕的恶棍倚在那里，毫无保留地笑出来，在他对面的他的好搭档则敛去了所有生动，面无表情。

情况变得熟悉起来了，不是吗？  
终极人站起身，动动脖子，看着他的猎物。  
某种程度上，没有人比他更了解夜枭。  
尽管难以置信，但终极人不得不承认他面前这个人类有时几乎是不可战胜的。  
但不是今天——  
他舔舔嘴唇，感到身体兴奋起来。  
不是今天。

“让我来帮你。”他站起来说，“我知道你想要的是什么。”

 

TBC


End file.
